


They Gave Him a Whistle

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, FFFC July Special Micro Bingo, Gen, Humor, Post-Case, Summer Camp, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam muses about Dean's love of summer camp.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	They Gave Him a Whistle

Sam was mildly disturbed by how easily Dean adjusted to pretending to be a camp councilor. These we were clearly his people. As much as he was complaining, Dean had been all over archery, dodgeball, wood carving, most of the arts and crafts, and building fires. To top it off, there were now a small army of children that worshiped him. 

Now, he was insisting it was too close to the end of camp to just leave now, even if they had dealt wit the water demon. 

Sam wondered if he should just leave his brother there.

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: July Special: Micro Bingo: It's Summertime Card: summer camp


End file.
